El papel que el agua moja
by K. Monroe
Summary: Fic narrado sobre un "what if?". Tras la muerte de Yahiko, Konan deserta de Akatsuki y jura lealtad a Konoha, donde se convierte en la líder del Equipo 7. Su primera misión de rango C querrá que se reencuentre con Zabuza Momochi, shinobi al que juró matar como parte de su última misión. Pero su combate despertará sentimientos del pasado que la ninja creía enterrados para siempre.


**Este fic participa en el "Reto Parejas Crack" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Este fic está narrado sobre un "What if?".**

* * *

><p>"Está bien, lo comprendo. Si insistís... os dejaré tomar una misión de rango C".<p>

Konan recordó las palabras del Tercer Hokage mientras emprendía el camino hacia el País de las Olas. Llevaba un mes al mando del Equipo 7, pero aquellos críos parecían crecer y mejorar rápido. Por un momento, se dio el placer de recordar aquellos tres años de entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sensei, cuando aún eran un equipo de tres y podían permitirse el lujo de ser felices, como si fueran una familia.

Aquella joven huérfana hacía mucho tiempo que se había convertido en una poderosa jounin, desarrollando importantes técnicas de elemento viento. Aunque tales poderes no habían sido suficientemente fuertes como para salvar a Yahiko, y eso era algo que no lograba perdonarse aún después de tanto tiempo. Y menos en aquellos días, cuando dirigía un equipo en el que un escandaloso niño de doce años lograba recordarle tantas veces a su amigo.

Konan se había negado muchas veces, pero el maldito Sandaime tuvo la paciencia de esperar largos días e innumerables meses hasta que se hartó y utilizó el único argumento que podía vencer la terquedad de la jounin. "¿Qué hubiera ocurrido con vosotros si Jiraiya se hubiese marchado con Tsunade y Orochimaru en lugar de quedarse en el País de la Lluvia?", le había preguntado el Hokage. Y ella cerró los ojos y se fue tras un momento en silencio, aunque interiormente había proferido más de una maldición.

El mundo vivía ahora una época próspera y pacífica tras una Tercera Guerra devastadora. Ella conocía de primera mano los efectos del conflicto, y que muchas cosas no regresaban jamás una vez destruidas. Tras la muerte de su compañero, ella y Nagato habían desertado de Akatsuki, que había perdido de vista los ideales de Yahiko, y cada uno había emprendido una dirección distinta. El destino quiso que Konan se topara con su antiguo sensei en una de las villas más remotas del País del Fuego, y éste se las había arreglado para hacerle jurar lealtad a Konoha.

Ella no podía entender el entusiasmo de sus tres alumnos por una ridícula misión de rango C, dado que le tocó aprender las técnicas ninja por el camino duro. Ahora existían academias, exámenes y demás pruebas que prácticamente regalaban los títulos de genin y chuunin a los jóvenes aprendices. Detestaba aquel sistema, y detestaba a aquellos niños por tomarse a la ligera todos esos conocimientos que para muchos menos afortunados suponían poder conseguir algo que llevarse a la boca y sobrevivir un día más.

Pero allí se encontraban Konan de la Lluvia, líder de un equipo. Llevaba casi cinco años en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja y se erigía como una de los jounin más poderosos de la aldea. La prosperidad que se vivía en aquel entonces había disparado las tasas de natalidad en los cinco países, y cada año se graduaban más y más ninjas. Los más talentosos lograban ascender a jounin en apenas unos años, pero las villas más grandes seguían padeciendo una escasez importante de los guerreros de más alto rango. Por eso se encontraba allí, como maestra de un grupo de genins.

Llevaban un par de horas escoltando al experto constructor de puentes Tazuna, que debía llegar sano y salvo al País de las Olas. El segundo charco de agua confirmó las sospechas de Konan, y miró en derredor en busca de más shinobis. Naruto iba al frente del grupo, y el joven Uchiha y Haruno a ambos lados de Tazuna, enfrascados en una absurda conversación. Rápidamente percibió la materialización del chakra de dos shinobis en el charco que había visto apenas unos pasos atrás, y se preparó para el ataque.

Preparó rápidamente un reemplazo y dejó que sus oponentes lo atrapasen. Su alumno Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar al ataque, utilizando sus kunais y shurikens para encadernar al enemigo a un árbol cercano. Konan observaba desde una distancia próxima, y comprobó que el chico Uzumaki se había paralizado por completo. "A pesar de que se parece tanto a Yahiko, como shinobi no sirve para nada", pensó Konan.

Los dos atacantes se deshicieron entonces del truco del Uchiha y coordinaron un ataque para acabar con su cliente, el constructor de puentes. Konan descubrió en ese entonces el verdadero objetivo de aquel ataque, y se dio cuenta que aquella ofensiva era simplemente para sacarla de juego lo antes posible. Pero a ella no podrían vencerla con tan poco. Rápidamente y con un simple taijutsu, alcanzó a los dos shinobis antes de que pudiesen tocar a Tazuna o a alguno de sus alumnos, poniendo fin al combate en menos de un minuto.

* * *

><p>Konan vendaba la herida de la mano del Uzumaki en silencio.<p>

Poco después de llegar a Konoha ya había escuchado los primeros rumores, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el jounin Hatake se los había confirmado. Naruto llevaba sellado en su interior el poder del Nueve Colas, y en aquel momento era testigo del poder de aquel chakra sobrenatural. La herida que los shinobis de la Niebla le habían causado en la mano tenía un alto componente venenoso, y en cambio ésta ya comenzaba a cerrarse.

Pero sí se había sorprendido bastante cuando dos meses atrás el Hokage le había informado de la formación de su equipo. Se decepcionó al comprobar que Sakura Haruno tenía un potencial muy promedio, pero en cambio sí podría hacer por el Uchiha. En cambio Naruto Uzumaki... ¿sería Konan la persona idónea para vigilar a ese crío? La joven de cabellos violáceos lo dudaba, aunque nunca profesó su opinión.

* * *

><p>La farsa pronto se desmoronó.<p>

El constructor de puentes explicó el dilema al que estaba sometido por la construcción del dichoso puente en el País de las Olas, que suponía una amenaza para un empresario del que incluso Konan había oído hablar. La jounin supuso que el rango de la misión habría alcanzado un nivel B, cuando menos, pero ya era algo tarde para volver sobre sus pasos. Sus tres pupilos también coincidían en continuar con la misión mientras cruzaban en barca el extenso río, rodeados de una espesa niebla.

Tras desembarcar se adentraron en un denso bosque. Konan se dirigió con un tono monótono al Equipo 7 por primera vez en largos minutos:

- Id atentos a vuestro entorno. Es probable que envíen a más shinobis para atacarnos.

Naruto resultaba escandalosamente insoportable muy a menudo, y Konan siempre se preguntaba en aquellos momentos si realmente no había tenido salida en aquella conversación con el Sandaime.

"¿Qué hubiera ocurrido con vosotros si Jiraiya se hubiese marchado con Tsunade y Orochimaru en lugar de quedarse en el País de la Lluvia?". El maldito Hokage había jugado con sus sentimientos, pero no por eso había tenido que aceptar ser la mentora de un puñado de molestos genin. Especialmente cuando ser genin por aquel entonces no suponía más esfuerzo que comprar pan en el mercado. Konan cerró los ojos pesadamente.

El Uzumaki lanzó un kunai en medio de una conversación que la shinobi no se molestó en atender, y casi logra matar a un conejo algo lento de reflejos. Y de repente, algo llamó su atención. El pelaje del animal chocaba con el contexto geográfico o en el que se movían: tenía una capa completamente blanca, y Konan sabía que se trataba de un conejo de las nieves dado que había recorrido extensas tierras en compañía de Yahiko y Nagato.

"Algo va mal", pensó para sí.

Sus ojos revisaban atentamente su entorno cuando percibió por el rabillo del ojo una espada.

- ¡Al suelo! - gritó la jounin.

La espada se clavó en un árbol cercano sin causar daño ni a sus alumnos ni a Tazuna. Y apenas unos segundos después, lo vio.

El tiempo no lo había tratado muy bien, pero su rostro era inconfundible. Zabuza Momochi, el shinobi renegado de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, apareció ante ellos. Konan puso una mano ante Naruto para avisarle de que aquella no era su batalla. Esta vez los genins no podrían hacer nada más que estorbar.

- Vaya, vaya. Si es Tenshin-sama, Konan de la Lluvia. - Zabuza pronunció su nombre con detenida celeridad, como solía hacer antaño.

Konan se puso rígida. Habían pasado muchos años desde su último encuentro, pero la joven lo recordaba bien por haber sido el único objetivo que nunca pudo eliminar; la única misión que no había logrado completar para Akatsuki.

- No puede ser... ¿Konan-sensei conoce a este hombre? - comenzó Sakura, abrumada por los repentinos acontecimientos.

Una densa niebla surgió de la nada, rodeándolos y limitando en gran medida su perímetro de visión. Una gota de frío sudor se deslizó desde la frente de la líder del equipo hasta que murió en su pecho, clavándosele como un kunai. Zabuza tapaba parte de su rostro con unas rudimentarias vendas, pero Konan habría jurado que estaba sonriendo por dentro.

- ¿Acaso no vas a saludar a un viejo amigo, mujer? - preguntó el asesino.

De pronto percibió una enorme acumulación de chakra en el agua, a donde rápidamente se había escabullido Zabuza. La jounin decidió preparar a sus alumnos, pues al fin y al cabo ella era responsable de sus destinos mientres fuese su maestra.

- Momochi Zabuza es un asesino capaz de matar en absoluto silencio - dijo solemne-. Es muy probable que estéis muertos antes de ver un ataque suyo. No bajéis la guardia.

Haruno, Uzumaki y Uchiha se habían reunido en torno al constructor de puentes para protegerlo, pero Konan podía percibir su terror a varios metros de distancia. No podía echárselo en cara, pues representaba un oponente muy fuerte incluso para la propia jounin, pero de algún modo debían sobrevivir. La joven maestra se había vuelto mucho más fuerte en aquellos cinco años en Konoha.

Konan detuvo el ataque uno de los clones de Zabuza, que iba dirigido a sus alumnos. Pero dejó su flanco derecho sin proteger, lo cual su enemigo aprovechó para golpearla y tirarla al agua. Antes de poder reaccionar para escapar de allí, Konan se dio cuenta de que el agua se sentía extrañamente pesada. Pero Zabuza se adelantó.

- Técnica Prisión de Agua- pronunció el shinobi.

De pronto se vio atrapada en una poderosa burbuja. Vio la expresión de miedo de sus alumnos cuando ella intentó liberarse del jutsu, pero fue en vano. Aquella técnica era poderosa, y a pesar de que Konan también dominaba el elemento agua, le resultaba imposible el mero hecho de moverse.

- ¡Escuchad! - gritó, dirigiéndose a sus alumnos-. ¡Coged a Tazuna-san y escapad de aquí!

Vio el miedo en el rostro de sus tres alumnos. "¿En verdad nosotros tres también lucíamos así durante la guerra?", se preguntó la jounin. Zabuza creó un nuevo clon mientras la mantenía prisionera, con el que planeaba atacar a los jóvenes genin.

- Debes de estar de broma - dijo el joven Uchiha-. Nosotros... ¡te derrotaremos! - gritó mientras lanzaba su primer kunai.

El Equipo 7 comenzó su particular lucha con el clon de agua de Zabuza. Konan notó cómo las lágrimas peleaban por salir y perderse en su rostro, pero logró hacerlas retroceder. Se negaba a perder a ningún compañero de equipo más, y menos aún si eran niños. "Tonta", se dijo. "Debiste haber acabado con él hace mucho tiempo".

De repente Zabuza se dirigió a ella.

- ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez, mujer? Pensé que habías muerto, pero ahora veo que aquel día solo escapaste - dijo mientras mantenía el jutsu sobre ella.

La de cabellos azules veía a sus pupilos combatir desesperadamente contra un clon que tan solo jugaba con ellos. Zabuza era un asesino despiadado que podría llegar a vencer a la propia Konan, por lo que dedujo que tan solo estaba jugando con ellos. La jounin apretó los puños.

- Debí haberte matado, Demonio oculto de la Niebla - contestó.

- Oh, tú siempre tan tierna. ¿Aún sigues culpándote por ser tan débil, mujer? - Zabuza la miraba de reojo mientras mantenía el chakra estable en su técnica.

- Tú... nunca... podrás vencerme - pronunció no sin cierto esfuerzo la shinobi.

* * *

><p>Konan recordaba aquella misión como si hubiese sido ayer. El País del Agua vivía una época especialmente convulsa tras la Tercera Guerra Ninja. Zabuza Momochi, más conocido como el Demonio oculto de la Niebla, había asesinado a innumerables shinobis en aquella húmeda región donde tiempo atrás Yahiko formó Akatsuki. La organización combatía sin descanso la tiranía y la opresión a la que eran sometidas los ciudadanos de aquel remoto país.<p>

Por aquel entonces, Konan tenía un considerable equpo de shinobis que se dedicaban a espiar por todo el país y frenar así la corrupción del mundo ninja. Fue ella misma quien se enteró de las intenciones de Zabuza Momochi de dar un golpe de estado contra el Mizukage. Aún recordaba la cara de Yahiko:

- Tenemos que detenerlo - le había a ella y a Nagato -. ¡Hemos de acabar con él lo antes posible!

Pero asesinar a Zabuza Momochi era una tarea altamente difícil, pues tenía unas habilidades casi increíbles para escapar de cualquier situación sin dejar rastro. Habían sido varias las ocasiones en las que ninjas de Akatsuki se habían topado con él, pero ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de realizar un solo ataque. A veces incluso el shinobi renegado era quien lograba llevarse alguna vida.

- Lo haré yo - había decidido Konan.

Ella recordaba los gritos y zarandeos de Yahiko al principio de aquella larga discusión, que no habría llegado nunca a su fin de no ser por el apoyo de su compañero Nagato. A su amigo le había dolido la traición de Nagato, pero él nunca habría aceptado las condiciones del plan de Konan. Sin embargo, días después se produjo aquel innombrable incidente en el que el joven del pelo naranja decidió abandonarlos.

Con la muerte de Yahiko, Akatsuki también perdió parte de su ser, y Konan y Nagato habían separado sus caminos de la organización. Pero Konan sentía una deuda pendiente, y decidió seguir adelante con aquella última misión a pesar del riesgo que suponía para su vida, aunque ya poco le importaba.

Fue una misión dura y larga. La primera vez que se topó con Zabuza supo que no tenía posibilidad alguna de vencerle, siendo la diferencia de poder casi abismal. Sin embargo el plan funcionó inexplicablemente cuando ella juró seguir a aquel shinobi asesino y él la había aceptado a su lado. Pasaron largos días hasta que consiguió que él confiara en la joven, aunque siempre dormía con un ojo abierto. Konan tuvo que mostrar su lealtad asesinando a shinobis de otros países, pero poco a poco logró ganarse su confianza y acercarse a su objetivo. A su último objetivo.

Pero cuando todo parecía llegar a su fin, cuando Zabuza bajó por fin la guardia y Konan logró empuñar un kunai en alto sobre su cabeza, la joven abandonó derrotada la estancia en medio de una trémula oscuridad para no regresar jamás.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo vas a acabar de una vez conmigo, mujer? - dijo el asesino mientras seguía suprimiendo los poderes de Konan.<p>

Naruto y Sasuke parecían haber ideado algún plan para intentar liberar a su sensei de aquella situación, aunque la jounin creía que eran unos estúpidos sin posibilidad alguna que deberían estar huyendo de allí con Tazuna. La shinobi cerró los ojos.

- Zabuza Momochi - pronunció con voz tranquila-. La última misión que me fue encomendada fue matarte, y eso haré.

- ¿Y acaso también era tu misión meterte entre mis sábanas? - dijo el ninja de la Niebla.

Konan reprimió una mueca y apretó fuerte los dientes.

- Meterme en tu cama fue lo peor que pude haber hecho nunca - pronunció aún con los ojos cerrados.

La jounin de Konoha abrió los ojos y descubrió a Zabuza mirándola directamente.

- ¿Hubieras preferido hacerlo con tu querido Yah...? - el shinobi no llegó a acabar la frase.

Naruto acababa de lanzar un kunai hacia la espalda del verdadero Zabuza, tras una larga e inteligente artimaña que logró bajar la guardia del asesino. Al esquivar dicho ataque, el enemigo permitió a Konan liberarse de aquella molesta técnica. Éste último se alejó unos metros del Equipo 7 para iniciar una secuencia de sellos que Konan pudo identificar como una técnica de agua.

La jounin se puso entonces a la par a realizar un contraataque de ese mismo elemento. Ambos lanzaron un fuerte jutsu que acabó en un sonoro choque que casi logra llevarse por delante a sus estudiantes. Pero el poder de Konan había aumentado mucho desde sus tiempos en Akatsuki, y logró imponerse al de su enemigo. De este modo, Zabuza acabó en un sonoro impacto contra el suelo a orillas del río que habían cruzado en barca aquella misma mañana.

* * *

><p>Konan se había sobreestimado al pensar que sería capaz de hacerlo. Matar a un hombre nunca era fácil, menos aún cuando había pasado incontables días con sus mismas noches a su lado. La joven estaba enamorada de Yahiko, pero ella sabía que su compañero Nagato tenía esos mismos sentimientos hacia ella. Y ya se había jurado que no perdería a ninguno de los dos; sabía muy bien lo que era estar sola.<p>

Por eso había planeado ella misma una misión tan horrible como necesaria, pues debía impedir a toda costa el golpe de estado de Momochi Zabuza. Pero justo cuando la vida del ninja de la Niebla pendía de su decisión, fue incapaz de hacerlo. Porque con aquel hombre había tomado la vida de hombres y mujeres, pero también había compartido la cama creyendo que así se ganaría su confianza. Porque había logrado sentir apego hacia aquel guerrero que combatía por cosas muy parecidas a las suyas, solo que desde el otro bando. Y más importante: no pudo porque Yahiko le había dicho que no lo hiciera.

Derrotada, y llorándolo por primera vez desde su muerte, Konan bajó el kunai y emprendió su huida lejos de aquel terreno hostil. Se despidió de su único compañero, Nagato, y se fue bien lejos para no regresar nunca. Fue así como tiempo después el destino la uniría de nuevo con su antiguo sensei, el mismo que la invitaría a quedarse para siempre en Konoha.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se habían acercado poco a poco al cuerpo inconsciente de Zabuza, cuando dos calculadas agujas se le hundieron en el cuello. Konan sintió un escalofrío aunque no dejó entrever sus verdaderos sentimientos, pues no había percibido presencia alguna y se negaba a mostrar temor.<p>

Un shinobi que se autoproclamado cazador de la Aldea Secreta de la Niebla apareció apenas unos instantes después y se llevó el cuerpo de Zabuza. Konan no sospecharía que más tarde tendría que volver a enfrestarse a ese hombre, pero aún en aquel entonces su último pensamiento sería para Yahiko.


End file.
